Together For Never
by HSMQueen
Summary: Story is going to a new author, who is yet to be chosen. Wanna be the one to contiune it? If you've reviewed this story at least once, then you have a shot.
1. Trailer

**Autor's Notes:** Hey guys! HSMQueen here, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy my first fanfic!

**Pairings:** RyanxGabriella, TroyxSharpay, ChadxTaylor, JasonxKelsi

**Summary:** School's back in session and it's the Wildcats senior year, and everything is perfect, right? Well, after Troy & Gabriella get in a fight and refuse to speak with each other, the gang takes sides. With each Evans on a diffrent one! Are the Wildcats over for good?

**After summer's out, the Wildcats go back to East High for their senior year... **

_Show everyone sitting in class_

**Everything is perfect... right?**

_Show everyone sitting together at lunch_

**But when Troy and Gabriella break up**

_Shows Gabriella yelling at Troy_

**What will happen to the the Gang?**

_Show Troy, Sharpay, Jason, and Kelsi sitting in the auditoium then flashes to Ryan, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor in the class room_

**What will become of the Evans twins when they each attempt to comfort a diffrent Wildcat?**

_Shows Sharpay yelling furiously at Ryan_

**Starring:**

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

_Shows Ryan talking to Gabi_

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabriella writting down some Math Equasions_

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

_Shows Sharpay quickly kissing Troy on the cheek_

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

_Show Troy shooting hoops _

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

_Shows Chad waving at Taylor_

**Monique Coleman as Taylor Mckessie**

_Show Taylor smiling back at Chad_

**Ryne Sanborn as Jason Cross**

_Shows Jason blushing while holding a conversation with Kelsi_

**and Oleysa Rulin as Kelsi Neilson**

_Show Kelsi sitting down, playing the piano_

**HSMQueen productions presents... **_**Together For Never!**_


	2. Except for Chad I HATE HIM

**Author's Note: **Okay everyone, here is Chapter 1! Hope you like it. In this one, you get to see some Chad hatred from Shar.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own HSM, or anyone in. If I owned Lucas, do you really think I would be on the internet writing stories about him?

**Sharpay's POV**

"... Ahh. Welcome back to your senior year in High School..." Mrs. Darbus dreaded on for what seemed to be forever, why does she bother? It wasn't like anyone was listening to her anyhow. Or are they?

I turned around and faced a certain blonde boy, who's starring out the window, seeming to be muttering something. Leave it to Ryan to daydream in the middle of class. Whatever.

I turned again to see what Troy was doing, he was oopening a note. Intresting, I wondered who it was from, but soon found out when he turned around and shot a smilie at a certain Montez. I really wanted to know what he ever saw in her. I mean, Gabi, Taylor, Kels, and I had became pretty good friends over the summer, but still. I didn't see how they could ever like each other. Oh well, he'll realize soon enough that ...

"SHARPAY!" Mrs. Darbus said loudly. I snapped my head around to look her in the eye. She had must of been calling me while I was thinking. "Thank you. Now, what do you think we should do for the Drama Club this year since you usually like your imput in things," she said coldly.

"I don't know. Do one Kelsi's plays again!" I replied cheerfully, confusing everyone who wasn't part of our... "posse", I guess you could call it. Yup, we were a pretty odd group of friends, that's for sure. An ice queen, her drama geek brother, East High's primo boy, two of his teamates, the playmaker, and two scholastic decathalon members. Seems odd enough to me. But, I guess our diffrences complement each other. Except for Chad. I HATE HIM. He is soooooo annoying.

**No One's Point of View**

"Brrrriiiiiinnnnngggg" the school bell went off, and Mrs. Darbus home room flooded out of the class.

Sharpay walked over to her pink locker, and was greeted by Ryan. "Hey, Shar!" he said cheerfully.

"Hmm? Oh, hey Ry! We should get the gang together for smoothies after school," Sharpay replied back while grabbing some books from her locker.

"Sure, but I don't think Gabs or Taylor can come. Scholastic Decathalon... ugh," he scoffed back.

"How is our reigning Ice Princess?" Chad asked as he approached Sharpay and Ryan along with Troy and Jason.

"Ready to stab you with a shard of ice," she snapped back.

Chad smirked, "That's cold Sharpay." The three lunkheaded basketball players started laughing as Sharpay slammed her locker shut and turned around, walking away, making sure to click her heels loudly. Ryan followed, leaving the three to their jokes.

The rest of their day went pretty normal, Sharpay erupting because Chad made a rude or inconsiderate joke, Troy and Gabriella making out at lunch, Taylor slapping Chad in the head for making fun of Sharpay, etc.

**Sharpay's POV**

God I hate Chad, WHY does he have to be so freaking inconsiderate? Hmm? WHY?!?!?! Whatever, now school's out and I don't have to... Damnit. Taylor HAD to insist her asshole of a boyfriend to join us for smoothies, even though she couldn't come. Ugh.

"Sharpay, c'mon, we'll be late if you don't get your ass moving!" Ryan shouted from the passanger's seat of my pink convertiable. I hopped in and we made our was to Starbucks. Our posse's usual hangout spot. Troy and Chad were already sitting at the large booth they reserve just for us. I took a seat by Troy and Ryan sat across from me, beside HIM. Chad and Troy were laughing, probably about something Chad said about me.

"Hay Pay! What's happin' with our current Diva-to-be?" Troy said to me happily. I absolutly love how he calls me Pay. It's always been his nickname for me. Since we were in Kindergarden.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_A tall, shaggy haired burnette boy was sitting happily at the red colored table in East Elementary's Kindergarden room. I had just walked in the class, wearing my fancy white sundress with my hair straigtened. Just the way my mom wanted it. Ryan was standing beside me, in his new clothes and hat. The teacher had told us to sit at the table that matched our favorite color, so I walked over and sat at the red table with the boy while Ryan went and sat at the green table. _

_"Hi! I'm Troy, what's your name?' he asked me curiously when I approached the table._

_"Hi.. T-t-twoy! I'm Sharpay, your favorite color is red too?" I replied back with just as much curiosity as he had. I had never been able to say Troy right in kindergarden._

_"Yah. Hey, can I call you Pay instead? It's much easier and doesn't remind me of that one wrinkly dog," Troy said, wrinking his nose up for effect. I giggled at him and blushed slightly. The first time I ever blushed at Mr. Troy Bolton, and let me tell you, it was most defiantly not the last._

_"Sure Twoy," I said sitting beside him._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Everything's peachy," I snided back at him. Whatever happened to the sweet, innocent kid I was in Kindergarden, was gone. Well, she came back when Troy and I hung out together. Which hadn't been since... maybe two years ago?

"Oh... Troy just got told by the Ice Queen!" Chad sneered. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him. Hmm... maybe Chad is why I act the way I do.

"Chad... c'mon. Sharpay is not that bad," Troy replied back. Wait... did Bolton, Troy Bolton, just defend me?

"Looks like someone likes the Ice Queen," Chad said in a sing-song voice. This is golden.

"Do not! You just don't have to act so god damn full of youself all the time," he hissed back. Hmph, serves Chad right. I watched my brother curiously glance between everyone, dumbstruck.

Chad looked at Troy angrily, he shoved Ryan out of the booth and stormed out angrily.

Troy looked at me and shrugged beofre getting up to help Ryan to his feet. "Are you alright bro?" he asked.

"Yah," Ryan said, dusting himself off, "Chad has some anger issues, no?" he said sarcastically. We all laughed and left the cafe' happily.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Yup, that was Chap. 1. Hope you liked it. Please review! NO FLAMES though. Thanks!


	3. Troyella, gone for good?

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews guys! I defiantly appriciate them! Well, here is the next chapter. More drama for poor Troy Bolton. But things will get better for him later, I promise.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own HSM. God, I wish I did. But I don't, what can you do about it?

-------------------------------------------------

**No One's POV**

Some of the gang was sitting in the gym. Troy and Jason were messing around, shooting some hoops, while Ryan attempted to not fall asleep as Sharpay told Kelsi todays lastest gossip. Bleh.

It had been about a week since the... incident. And Troy and Chad were no longer on speaking terms. Most of the school knew about it too. It wasn't fun for Troy either, the school was mad at him. Not because of what he said, because they didn't think he would be able to win a b-ball game if he wasn't speaking to Chad. Could Troy's life get any worse? You betcha' it can!

Gabriella just then walked into the gym, she waved Troy over to her, and he came like an obediant dog. Ryan decided to sneak away from Chit and Chat and moved closer to them, to hear their conversation.

"Were still up for the movies next Friday, right?" She asked him happily. Troy looked at her confused for a second, then all of a sudden, it looked like realization had just poured onto him.

"Right, about Friday... you see..." he started, running his hands through his shaggy brown hair.

_'This won't end well'_, Ryan thought to himself.

"What? Got another 'basketball practice'?" Gabriella asked annoyed with him. His dad decided the team need extra practice, and he kept adding more and more. Troy thought he might actually start to get sick of basketball at this rate.

"It's just-" he started again, but was inturupted by Gabi.

"Just what Troy? I know basketball is what you do and all, but this is like... the fourth date that you've blown off!" she shouted. By now, she had caught everyone elses attention. Jason, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Ryan were watching the couple. Chad & Taylor had also come into the gym, and were standing beside the others, watching closely.

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault that my dad keeps adding extra practices. And I'm sorry I would like a career in basketball, and in order to keep on the team, I've got to make practices!" Troy shouted back, the same amount of anger in his voice as Gabriella had before. The rest of the group were exchanging glances, silently thinking of who they thought was right. The gym fell silence, until a certain blonde spoke.

"Troy's right ya know... if he wants this career, he's gotta stay on the team. And he's gotta make practice to stay on the team," Sharpay said as she walked up to the couple. She stood beside Troy and exchanged glances with him. He was utterly confused, why was she helping him?

"Well, if you care about your stupid career then your girlfriend, fine. Go find one who doesn't care, were done," Gabriella said on the verge on crying. She stormed out of the gym, followed by Taylor and Chad. Ryan had also decided to go and comfort Gabriella.

Troy bit his bottom lip and walked over to the bleachers, sitting down on them. Sharpay followed, sitting down beside him. Jason and Kelsi had also joined them.

"Troy... I'm so sorry. I know how much you liked her..." Sharpay said softly. Jason and Kelsi were shocked, was Sharpay actually being nice? Troy wasn't though, he knew Sharpay before the Ice Queen came.

"Thanks. I guess it wasn't meant to be. And maybe I should take her advice. I mean, find a girl who knows that a career is important if you want to have a good future," he replied back sadly. Sharpay just nodded, knowing that this was just the begining of the drama that their posse was going to encounter.

"Hey, she doesn't deserve you. A girl should respect a guy's decision to put his career first," Jason chimed in. Kelsi noded her head in agreement.

"Really guys, thanks. Your right," he said sitting up a bit, becoming less depressed about the situation.

"Hey, I'm gonna head off, c'mon on Kels, I have to drop you off," Jason said standing up. "Yah, bye guys!" Kelsi waved back at her friends as her and Jason left the gym. Troy and Sharpay just sat together in silence for a couple mintues, until Troy decided to speak up.

"Hey, you wanna go to the park or something after I got take a shower," he said looking at his rather sweaty clothes.

She shot him a soft smile, "Sure. I'd love too,"

**-------------------------------------------------**

What is Troy up to now? Find out in the next chapter, along with some of their history together. Remember to push the little 'Submit a Review' button! (As long as their nice)


	4. Playground Friendships

**Author's Note:** Thanks again for the Review guys! Keep'em coming. Here is Chapter Three. (There are a lot of flashbacks in this chapter)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own High School Musical. But I can dream, right?

**-------------------------------------**

Troy nodded and walked into the locker room, while Sharpay kept sitting in the bleachers. She was curious why he was suddenly being nice to her, usually he was making jokes about her or laughing along with the others' jokes. It'd had been quite sometime since they had hung out together one on one, actually... it was during their Freshman year. Thier Freshman year is the year they started calling her the Ice Queen.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The basketball team was playing around in the gym, shooting some hoops. Sharpay had just walked in, she wanted to see if Troy was really as good as he made himself out to be. But Troy didn't see her, Chad did._

_"Hey Sharpay! Come here!" he shouted. She walked over to him, curious. They had never really spoken before, even though they were both Troy's closest friends. She had alwas been curious to why Troy never introduced him to her. When the rest of the team saw Sharpay come over, they all crowed around, including Troy._

_"Well, well, well, what privilage to we have to be watched by the Ice Queen?" he asked coldly. Sharpay looked at him, nobody had ever called her the Ice Queen before. She gulped and looked at Chad._

_"I didn't know it was a sin to watch your friend practice," Sharpay snapped back. The team exchanged curious glances. Thing was, when Troy started hanging with the team, he never told them he was friends with her. They all hated her, and thought it was uncool to be friends with her._

_"Hmm, well, as far as I know, no of your friends are on this team," Chad said. Sharpay looked at him curiously. She switched her glance to Troy, shooting him a death glare. She shook her head in disbelief, before clicking her heels and marching out of the gym. Troy bit his bottom lip, if he went after her, the team would thing he was uncool. But if he didn't, Sharpay would hate him even more. The captain of the team called practice, Troy never bothered to run after her._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

A tear fell down Sharpay's cheek as she remembered that day. She quickly wiped it off though when she saw Troy coming back from taking a shower. He saw her sadden face and looked at her.

"Shar... what's wrong?" he asked concerned. It was suprising to see Sharpay sad, usually she was the one making others that way.

"Nothing. Are we going?" she snapped. He nodded and they both walked out to his car, since her car wasn't out there. Ryan must of went home by now.

The car ride to the park was very quiet. It wasn't a long drive though, it was about five minutes. But to them, it seemed like an eternity.

When they finally arrived at the park, Troy got out and opened Sharpay's door for her. Which made her smile.

"Why the sudden acts of kindness?" she asked curiously. He looked at her and shrugged her shoulders. The two started walking towards the playground, for reasons not even they knew. Maybe it was because whenever they were little, they always played on the playground together.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Twwwoooooyyyyy... please?" the small blonde girl pleaded to her shaggy haired friend while pulling on his shirt sleeve._

_"No Pay-pay, I don't wanna push you," he wined back to her. She just looked at him, her eyes covered with sadness and her lips forming a into a puppy dog pout. He rolled his eyes at her. "C'mon," he groaned._

_"Yay!" she cheered happily. Sharpay raced to the swings as fast as her small legs could carry her. Troy followed behind her. She sat on the swing as he came behind her, giving her a push. Everytime she would come back towards him, he would push her again. "Thanks Twoy," she said happily as she swung back and forth._

_"Hey Pay-pay," _

_"Yeah Twoy?" _

_"Do you think we'll always be best friends?" _

_"I think so," _

_"Promise?" _

_"Promise" _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Troy remembered that day like it was yesterday. And how easily that promise was broken. He walked over to the swingset, motioning for Sharpay to come over to him. She walked over and looked at him curiously, before that day hit her. She sat down on the swing as Troy pushed her.

"I remember the day we promised to always be best friends. Do you remember that day?" he asked.

"Yeah... how easy a simple promise can be broken," she replied softly. He stopped pushing her, grabbing on to the swing and pulling her to a stop. She looked at him worried.

"I never wanted to break that promise," he wispered looking at his feet.

"Then why didn't you come after me? Why didn't you tell the team you were my friend? Was is really that bad to be my friend?" she asked, trying to catch his eyes. But everytime their eyes met, he turned his head.

"Because. I was stupid. I didn't know how much it'd kill me to lose your friendship," he said, finally letting her look him in the eyes. Sadness had coated his deep blue eyes. Sharpay frowned, she didn't like seeing him like this.

"Well, it didn't seem like it killed you. You seem perfectly content singing with Montez in the musical, and winning the championship," she scoffed back. Sharpay never gave in.

"You of all people should know it's called acting. I couldn't make it seem like I had something bugging me all the time. Ask my parents, they know how depressed I was at home," he snided back. Troy was going to get Sharpay's forgiveness, even if it killed him.

"Seriously?" she asked, looking him directly in the eye. He nodded his head. Sharpay could tell that he was sincere. "Then, I forgive you," she smiled happily. A flash of relief move over Troy's face.

"I better get going home, my parents and Ryan will want to know where I'm at," she said sadly.

"C'mon, I'll drop you off," he said gesturing towards his car. The ride to Shar's house wasn't as quite as their car ride before, this time they were singing, joking, and just randomly talking with each other. They both went quiet as Troy pulled into Sharpay's driveway.

"Thanks again Troy," she said walking towards the door and into her house. Troy just smilied to himself as he drove home.

**-------------------------------------**

Okay. That was chapter 3. Unforunatly, I won't be able to post again until next weekend. But Chap. 4 is going to go back to where Gabriella left the gym and Ryan, Chad, and Taylor followed her. PLEASE review! Thanks!


	5. Gabi's Reason

**Author's Note:** FINALLY! I have computer access! Charpter 4 has arrived. Thanks again for the reviews and favs guys! They're really keeping me motivated.

**DISCLAIMER:** I wish I owned HSM, but I don't.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Gabriella stomped out of the gym, sitting in the chemistry classroom where Taylor had shown her the video of Troy what felt like an enternity ago. She took a seat by the window. Her feelings were filled with mixed emotions, his basketball hipe wasn't the only reason Gabi had dumped Troy. Burying her hands in her face, she groaned a bit, lost in a swirl of confusion. _'He will never like me in that way... he's just...'_

"Hey, I think she went in here!" chipped in a rather preppy voice from out in the hallway. Just her luck, the main reason she dumped Troy had to come and follow her. She'd figured Taylor would be the only one to come and comfort her, but boy was she wrong.

"Gabi, are you alright?" Ryan wispered as he walked towards her. His bright blue eyes now draped over with a fog of grey, making them seem sadder than usual. Gabriella could only manage to nod her head wearily. "Are you sure? You can tell me what's wrong, you know that, don't you?" he said in his hushed voice again. He placed his right hand on her left shoulder, sending a cold chill to run up and down her spine. She thought it over for a minute, trying to decide weather or not to tell Ryan.

"It's just that..." she started to explain that there was another reason for her leaving Troy, but two more people entered the room. He tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around and he mouthed 'Later', she just nodded. Taylor entered the room and sprang to Gabriella's side.

"Gabi! What happened?" she shrieked rather loudly, making the already shooken Gabriella wince. "Sorry," Taylor said quietly. She gave Gabriella an apologetic smile, and Gabi nodded.

"It's okay. And..." Gabriella attempted to start for the second time in the past half an hour when another body sped into the room. Chad Dansforth.

"Gabi! Are you okay? What did he do to you? I'll show him..." Chad hissed as he padded towards Gabriella.

"I'm find Chad. And I'm just fed up with Troy being to involved in basketball to go on a date with me!" she replied back a little louder than her voice had been. Chad & Taylor nodded, but Ryan wasn't satisfied. He knew there was something else bugging the Science Geek, but he also knew he must wait until she was willing to tell him.

"It is weird, I mean, Coach has gave us a lot of extra practices, but not enough I can't make a date with my girl," he said eyeing Taylor suggestivly. She groaned and rolled her eyes at him. Chad looked back at her, shrugging sheepishly.

"Guys. Not helping," Ryan added motioning towards Gabi, who had turned away from them.

"I think it's best if she has some alone time," Taylor said walking out the door, followed by Chad. Ryan was going to followed, but remembered Gabi was gonna tell him something earlier.

"Hey Gabi, I know that there is a diffrent reason for you & Troy to break up, what is it?" he asked curiously.

"It's just I-I-I kinda like someone else..." she said in a very hushed voice. Ryan's heart dropped a bit, for reasons he didn't even know why. Even though Sharpay consitantly inisisted he liked Gabriella, but what did Sharpay know?

"Oh. That would do it, huh?" he asked in a slightly dissapointed voice. She nodded, turning around to meet Ryan eye to eye. He smilied sympathetically at her, she grinned back.

"Thanks Ry," she wispered. He sent her a very confused glance. "I've always felt like I could tell you anything, it's just Sharpay always got in the way,"

He nodded, "Well, I think she's comforting a certain Basketball jerk," he snickered.

"Probably. I don't think I'll ever speak to him again!" she said rather proudly.

"If that what you want..."

"It is! I mean... I know he is gonna do everything in his power to get me back, but I know I want this other guy more than Troy. This guy is sweet, funny, lovable..."

"Gabriella! I do care about you and all, but I really don't want to know details, okay?" he asked. Her next words to describe the guy were a great singer, and he that could shake his hips as if they didn't have a bone in them. But a certain Evans boy was feeling a pang of jealousy, he was now certain of one thing.

Mr. Ryan Evans had fallen for Miss Gabriella Montez. And Sharpay would not be happy.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

That was Chap. 4. I'll probably have the next chapter up sometime tonight! And I'm not gonna say what it is about, but the last two sentences in this chapter should be a pretty big clue! D

Also, please review!


	6. You Know I Will

**Author's Note: **Woo! Chapter 5! I really can't thank you guys enough for all the reviews and favorites! I love them!

**DISCLAIMER: **I dont own HSM, nor Lucas Grabeel, nor the song mentioned in this Chapter

**------------------------------------------**

"Sorry Ry," she apologized sweetly.

"It's alright, it's just that I get enough of all of Sharpay's rambling," he winced slightly as he imagined Sharpay running around the room, going on and on about some guy. "Are you gonna be alright Gabi?" he asked, more concern shone through his voice then ever before.

She looked him straight in the eye, she knew only then could she speak the truth, "I don't know Ryan. I really don't," she wispered. He closed his eyes for a second, and then they shot back open like an idea just struck him.

"Well... you can come to my house if you want. I mean, I know my parents won't mind," Ryan suggested nearvously.

"Really?" she asked hopefully. Her eyes glittered with excitement. He wasn't sure why though, but it was probably a good sign, right? So he nodded his head, giving her a 'duh' look. She lept from her chair and wrapped her arms tightly around Ryan's neck, bringing him into a hug, "Thanks Ry! You don't know how much this means to me," she happily said. She pulled back from Ryan and looked him in the eye.

"Your welcome. Now, you carriage awaits," he joked, bowing like a driver of a limo would do for a celebirty. She gigled and whacked him playfully on the shoulder. "You shouldn't hit your driver, he might get mad," he hissed, pretending to be from a scary movie or something along those lines. Gabriella just rolled her eyes at him and walked towards out of the classroom, out the door of East High. Ryan ran after her yelling, "Fine! See if I drive you!"

She stopped dead in the middle of the hallway, looking worridly at Ryan, "You wouldn't..." she wispered.

"I would," he wispered back. He slidded passed her and raced out into the parking lot, straight for his car. Gabriella sprinted after him, but her petitie figure could never keep up with Ryan. Sliding in the driver seat, Ryan started the engine of the car and pretended to drive out of the parking lot. But, he made a swing and did a full circle around the lot before pulling up in front of Gabi. "I would never leave you," he smilied.

"You had me so freakin' worried Ryan! My car isn't here, I would have had to walk home!" she exclaimed slipping into the passanger seat. Ryan just shot her a apoogetic smile and shrugged. "Can I turn on the music?" she asked as they started to pull out from the school. Ryan thought about it for a moment, then shook his head in agreement. Channel after channel, Gabriella flipped through the radio stations until she heard this...

_"And now, with his new hit single... Lucas Grabeel!"_ the announcer shouted. Gabriella eyes widend, she looked at Ryan happy.

"What..." he asked noticing her expression.

"Sing!" she chripped as the music began. Ryan groaned, but sang anyway. He really felt as if this song described how he felt with Gabi.

We'll see who can touch the sky  
We'll see who can jump that high  
Today is an adventure  
We're ready to take on the world

And through all the ups and downs  
I'll always be around  
You know if nothing goes your way  
When nothing goes your way

Ryan smilied sheepishly at Gabi, she just grinned back. "Keep going, you awesome Ry," she encouraged.

When the sunlight shows its face  
You and me we take our place  
We're legendary heroes  
And ready to take on the world

Ryan stopped the car at the traffic light and looked straight at Gabi to sing the next couple lines.

And if you slip and fall off track  
I'll carry you on my back  
You know when nothing goes your way  
When nothing goes your way

You know I will  
I stand between you and your darkest fears  
You know I will  
I'll be the shoulder for you fallen tears  
You know I will  
I'l be behind you till you're in the clear

They pulled out from the traffic light, Ryan still singing along. Gabriella was trying to hold in her blush from creeping across her face.

You know I will  
I stand between you and your darkest fears  
You know I will  
I'll be the shoulder for your fallen tears  
You know I will  
I'll be behind you till you're in the clear

They pulled up into the Evans' drive way just as the song finished. Ryan made sure to get out quickly and open Gabi's door for her. She smilied thankfully.

"Your castle awaits, your heiness," he chramed. She giggled again.

"What's with the royalty?" she asked as he shut the door and started towards the door.

"Only the best for East High's true Princess," he smilied. Pink filled Gabriella's cheek as Ryan complimented her. They walked inside of the Evans' rather large home, the smell of pancakes hit their noses.

"Ryan? Sharpay? You home?" someone called from the kitchen. Gabriella figured it was their mom.

"It's me mom, and Gabriella," Ryan called back. He started towards a hallway, motioning for her to follow. She obeyed and came with him. They eventually made their way into the kitchen where the smell was the strongest.

"Ahh, well, were having breakfeast for supper. Nice to meet you Gabriella, hmm, Gabriella... why does that name sound familiar..." Mrs. Evans said as she turned to face the two teenagers. The woman was rather messy, covered in flour and dough, but it made no diffrence to Gabriella, "By the way, where is Sharpay?"

"Mom, this is Gabriella Montez. She participated in the Country Club's talent show. As for Sharpay, I don't know," he said.

"Oh, I thought you looked familiar! Your performance with Mr. Bolton was absolutly stunning Gabriella," she said happily as she returned to cooking, "How is Troy?" she asked.

"Umm... I'd rather not talk about him at the moment, but thank you Mrs. Evans," Gabriella replied back sweetly. Suddenly, a car seemed to have pulled up into the Evans' driveway. They could hear the doors opening and shutting, and then the house door creaked open. Gabriella looked at Ryan worridly, she really didn't want to deal with Sharpay at the moment. A small, yet annoying, clicking noise began to move closer and closer until the blonde figure appeared in front of the kitchen doorway.

"Hi mom, hi Ry, hi... GABRIELLA?!?!?!" Sharpay screeched. Gabi took a step back, quite fearful of Sharpay. "RYAN! I WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU! NOW!" she shreiked again. Ryan grumbled but followed her in the living room anyhow. Gabriella snuck around the corner, just in their range. She could hear every word they spoke.

**------------------------------------------**

So there is Chap. 5! I decided to use Luc's song_ 'You Know I Will' _from the Fox & the Hound 2, since it did a good job portraying Ryan's feelings for Gabi. Please, keep the reviews coming!


	7. The Begining of the an Evans Finasco

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long this time, school is a big time annoyance. But I'm starting something new (no pun intended), I'm gonna start listing all my reviwers in the chapters.

**All Of My Reviewers So Far: **zashleylove16, froggy104, BlueEyedGirl19, cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01, Icy4aReason, Darkbrowneyes08, Old Fiat, fibi3 (x2), and IncandescentAngel. I can't tell you how much I appricaiate it, please keep it up!!!!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing but the plot.

**-------------------------------------------------**

"Ryan Andrew Evans..._ why _is Montez standing in our kitchen?" she snided as he walked into the living room.

"Because. It's none of your buisness to why Gabi is here," he snickered back at her.

"It is so! This is house is just as much mine as it is yours,"

"That may be true, but that isn't the reason you want to know, is it?"

"So what if it's not?"

"It's because of Bolton, isn't it?" Gabriella found it bemusing that Ryan had gain the tendency to call everyone that he didn't like by their last name, just like Sharpay did with everyone.

"And if it is..." she asked, eyeing him curiously.

"Then your more pathetic than I though,"

"Well, it's not my fault the Braniac can't stand that Troy's career is more important than her!"

"Since when have you been on a first name basis with Bolton?"

"Since today"

"Which reminds me, where have you been?"

"I was at the school, helping Troy,"

"Uh huh, sure"

"It's none of your business,"

"Fine,"

"But you never anwserned my questioned, why is Montez here?"

"She's my friend, and she has the same right to be here as any of your snobby friends," Ryan hissed. Gabriella felt a rush of pride shoot through her body as Ryan defended her as his friend.

"FRIEND! You can't be friends with goody-goody-two-shoes!" Sharpay screeched loudly.

"And why not?"

"Because... because... JUST BECAUSE!"

"Mhhhm, this is just because of Bolton,"

"Yes. It is. Troy is my friend, and I can't hang out with Troy & you if your hanging out with Montez!"

"Then if you don't think you can stand hanging out with me as long as I'm Gabi's friend, then I guess were not hanging out anymore,"

"WHAT?"

"I'm not giving up Gabi's friendship because you wanna be buddy-buddy with Bolton. All you do is yell at me, Gabi treats me like a human being," Ryan said calmly. Sharpay looked up him, he could swear he saw tears forming in her chocolate brown eyes. He immediatly felt a pang of guilt, but after remembering the sweet burnette standing in their kitchen, it dissapeared. Sharpay stomped off, up the steps slamming her door. Gabriella slipped back into the kitchen, just before Ryan came back.

"Hey," he chimed as he walked back into the kitchen, as if nothing happened between him and Sharpay.

"Hey, what happened?" Gabriella asked sweetly. Of course she knew exactly what happened, she was just all to curious to see if Ryan would tell her.

"Umm... Sharpay yelled, I replied back calmly, Sharpay kept yelling, then she ran to her room," Ryan sheepisly replied. Gabriella rolled her eyes at him.

"Wait... Sharpay did what now?" Mrs. Evans butted in.

"Nevermind mom," Ryan said.

Mrs. Evans nodded, "Alright. Supper is ready," she said placing the plates stacked with pancakes onto the bar, along with the syrup, butter, whip cream, and strawberries. Ryan smilied as he immediatly sat down on the stool started to cover his pancakes in butter.

"Like a little pancakes with your butter?" Gabriella asked taking a seat next to Ryan. Ryan just shurgged sheppishly before grabbing the syrup and smothering his pancakes in it. She sighed as she began to put whip cream & strawberries on her own pancakes.

**-------------------------------------------------**

After supper, the two-some decided to watch a movie in the living room.

"What are we watching?" Ryan asked for the upteenth time. Gabriella was crouched down by the chario cabinet, where all the Evans DVD's were at. You see, Ryan had suggested that Gabi pick out the movie, but Gabi wouldn't tell him what it was yet. She moved from the cabinet and popped the DVD in the player. Ryan groaned loudly when the title screen for The Notebook flashed across the screen. The burnette smilied, pushing the play button and sitting down beside Ryan. It was about eight'o clock at night when the movie began. It wasn't long before Gabriella and Ryan had fallen asleep in each others arms, Gabi's head was lying on Ryan's chest, falling up and down with his breathing. He had slipped his hand around her waist tightly. Luckily, Sharpay never came down stairs to see the two of them together, if she would of, we all know it wouldn't of been pretty.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Mkay, it's not as good as I had hoped. But it's decent, right? Anyways, what will happen towmorrow when the two awaken? What will happen when Ryan really finds out what Shar was doing after school? To find out, you need to review!!!!


	8. Ryella, now and forever

**Author's Note: **Woo! Chapter 7! This chapter is COMPLETE Ryella. They're so cute! Anyhow, I'm slowly working on improving my writing. This chapter is longer and more detailed than my others.

**Reviewers:** _IncandescentAngel, journeyfan4life, THE.CAPSLOCK.QUEEN, and happyday3_. Thank you so much you guys, I always love reading good reviews.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Once again, I own nothing but the plot

_**------------------------------------------------**_

At about three'o clock the next morning, the petite burnette let out a small yawn as she fluttered her eyes open. A pink blush covered her face as she reliazed quickly that she had fallen asleep on Ryan, even though he didn't seem to mind. Ryan's arm was still tightly wrapped around her slender waist and his chin was resting on her head. She couldn't quite tell if he was asleep or not, so she burried her head into Ryan's neck, slowly falling back to sleep in his arms happily. They slept like that until about nine, when a rather loud voice awoke them.

"Ryan... Ryan... RYAN!" Sharpay huffed loudly as she stomped down the stairs. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she was wearing a pink tank top along with a pair of dark, boot-cut jeans. She had put on some light make-up and was making a clicking noise with her white heels. Ryan's eyes had shot open at the sound of Sharpay's rage, but he didn't say a word. She had bluntly told him that she would not hang out with him as long as he was with Gabriella. And personally, he thought he was better friends with Gabriella than anyone. Especially as he noticed that she had her head burried in his neck, and that his hand was around her waist rather tightly. Sharpay came into the living room and just shook her head angrily at what she saw, she stomped her right foot and turned heel, walking outside the door. Ryan decided not to bother asking where she was going, he would find out somehow, he was sure of that. He took a glace at the clock and decided he better wake Gabriella up.

"Gabi... Gabi...," he wispered, stroking her hair gently. She stirred at his touch and made a soft grunting noise. "C'mon Gabs," he encouraged. She lifted her head from it's spot and yawned for the second time so far that day. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with tired-ness, but still showed the same love and compasion they always had.

"What time is it Ryan?" she asked sleepily. He smilied and glanced over at the clock on the top of the televison.

"Summetime?" he replied jokingly. She shot him a death glare and slapped him lightly on the chest. He gave her a fake hurt look and smilied, "Jeez, note to self, do not makes jokes at Gabi around nine am in the morning!"

"It's nine? Already? Good thing it's Saturday, and it's don't make jokes when Gabi just woke up," she replied leaning back aganist his chest. She yawned again, it took all she had to keep her eyes open.

"So... what do you wanna do today?" Ryan asked, looking at the tired girl, who was attempting to stay awake.

"Mmmm... anything that doesn't include moving," she decided. Ryan smilied at her, and she looked up at him, smiling back with that smile he could not resist. Gabriella just realized something, Ryan's arm was around waist tightly, and he had been up before she was, but didn't push her away when he woke up. Plus when she burried her head in his neck earlier, he didn't seem to mind. _'Does he like me, the same way I like him?' _she thought curiously. Ryan could see the curiosity peeking in her eyes, and was curious himself to figure out why.

"Can we play Truth or Dare?" Gabriella asked way to cheerfully. This made Ryan anxicous to figure out what in the world she was up to.

"Sure, why not?" Ryan shrugged. Gabriella smilied.

"Okay, me first! Ryan, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Ummm... truth,"

"Good. Now, do you like someone?"

"This gonna be more of a game of 20 questions, isn't it?"

"That's a great idea! Let's do that instead!"

"Fine,"

"Okay, anwser my question,"

"Yes, I like someone."

"Does she go to East High?"

"Yup,"

"Is she in our grade?"

"Yup again,"

"... does she play any sports?"

"No,"

"Do I know her?"

"Very well,"

"Hmm. Martha?"

"No,"

"Kelsi?"

"Noooooo," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Taylor?"

"No. Plus she has Chad,"

"Well, just because they're dating someone doesn't mean you can't like them,"

"I know, all to well I know,"

"How? Is the girl you like dating someone else?"

"No. She was though,"

"Oh. Did that guy play basketball?"

"Yup,"

"... does that guy also sing?"

"Yup,"

"Is the girl in the Drama Club?"

"She hasn't signed up yet, but she should. Her voice is amazing,"

"The Scholastic Decathalon team?"

"Captain, actually,"

"Me?"

"What do you think Ms. Braniac?" he asked, challenging her. She looked up, a playful smile covered her face. She leaned up and kissed Ryan smack dab on the lips. He immediatly replied, and let his other hand slide around her waist, wanting her to be closer to him. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, and managed to maneuver around so that she was now stradling him on his waist. Ryan felt something slide across his lip, wanting to go inside. He opened his mouth slightly and a small war began between the two. Suddenly, the door flung opened, and a rather angered Sharpay huffed back in. She had forgotten her purse and had come back to retrive it. Ryan & Gabi didn't even flinch. She saw them and immediatly grabbed her purse from the table and walked right back out the door. The two pulled back, needing some air.

"Wow..." was all Ryan could manage. It felt like he was walking on air. And he loved it.

"Yeah," Gabi replied.

"Umm, Gabi, will you be my girlfriend?" Ryan asked sorta of quietly.

"Of course," she said, kissing him again.

_**------------------------------------------------**_

_So... what did you guys think? FINALLY RYELLA IS OFFICAL! But... where is Sharpay going? To find out, review! Also check out my trailer for my untitled story in my profile! Thanks!_


	9. Troypay, Changed Forever

**Author's Note:** _TOTAL_ Troypay here. No doubt about that. Thanks for the suggestions, cause' I actually had that planned from the beginging, I guess great minds think alike? This is probably my personal favorite chapter so far.

**Reviewers:**_LuCaS lUvEr aka GrAbEeLs GiRl, 7thheavenrules, happyday3, THE.CAPSLOCK.QUEEN, and IncandescentAngel_. Thank you guys SOOOOO much. I really appricate it!!!!

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I own nothing but the plot. For now.

BTW: This chapter starts where Shar comes out the door from her house the first time

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Sharpay huffed out the door, and smilied seeing the Black Cadalaic (**AN:**... I'm not sure how to spell it) outside, right as he had promised her he would be. Shar always loved that about Troy, he usually kept his promises. Except that one, but it was forgave and forgotten. She climbed into the passanger side of his car and took a look at Troy's ensamble for the day. He had on a black polo with a pair of dark jeans and a big white belt.

"So, how's your day been so far?" Troy asked as he started to pull out of the Evans' driveway. Troy told Shar that the whole entire day, he got to choose where they were going and he didn't have to tell her where they were going until they got there. Some how, he got Sharpay to agree. Sharpay sighed and turned her head so she was looking out the window. "..Shar?" Troy asked again.

"You know how I told you that Ryan and I had that fight over Montez?" she asked, turning back around to look in his ocean blue eyes she loved all to well. Troy nodded his head, afraid of what was coming. "Yeah well, sometime last night they must of watched a movie and fell asleep because they were still in that position when I went down to apologize to Ryan," Sharpay stated. Troy was about to speak, but Sharpay had more, "And her head was burried in his neck and his arm was around her waist, tightly. You can speak now," Sharpay said.

"I... I don't what to say. I guess she moved on, and so have I!" Troy stated. He turned the radio on, which made Sharpay happy. The two sung along to all of the songs the radio station played until they finally pulled up to the their first destination.

"STARBUCKS! YAY!" Sharpay screeched. She had always loved Starbucks Cappachinos, so Troy knew this was the best way to start today. "Thank you!" she said pulling Troy into a hug that lasted longer than expected. Sharpay pulled back and rushed into the coffee shop.

"I'll order, you go pick a seat," Troy said. Sharpay looked at him, didn't he want to know what she wanted? Then it hit her, she had agreed to not knowing ANYTHING they were doing today. It even included what she was getting at Starbucks. So she walked over to the booth by the window and sat down. It didn't take long for Troy to come back, he slid into the booth and handed Sharpay her drink. He had gotten her a French Vanilla Iced Cappachino. The one she had always gotten when they hung out a couple years ago. She took a sip of the drink and immediatly smilied.

"You still remember?" Sharpay asked, suprised that he would still remember a simple little detail like her fav. Starbuck's drink.

"Of course Pay! We always went to Starbucks together, so many times it hard to forget," he smilied taking a sip of his own hot chocolate. Something hit Sharpay, she had forgotten her purse on the table at her house. She had been so angered seeing Ryan & Gabi, she completley forgot.

"Troy, I forgot my purse at my house," she said looking worried at him.

"Then let's go get it!" he said pulling her from the booth and leading her to the car. They both made sure to take their drink with them. It wasn't very long before until the two got back to the Evans' house.

"I'll just go in," Sharpay said getting out of the car. She walked into the house and looked over to the couch. Sharpay felt like her jaw was going to fall of her face. Ryan and Gabi were kissing, no make that making-out. Or at least that is what it looked like. And they didn't even flinch when she came back in. Sharpay grabbed her puse from the table and stomped back outside, slamming the door behind her. She slipped back into Troy's car and swallowed hard.

"Sharpay? You look like you've just seen a ghost. Is everything alright?" Troy asked.

"No Troy. Ryan and Gabi were... making-out on MY couch. I'll never be able to sit there again," she snided. Making it sound like the worst part was they were making out on the couch. When really it was the fact they were doing it at all. Troy placed his hand on her leg, making her face turn a bit pink.

"It will be all right, I promise," Troy comforted.

"How do you know it will be alright? How?" Sharpay asked. Her eyes were on the brim of tearing up. How could Ryan just go and make-out with her worst enemy? Then again, she was the one who started their fight yesterday, and she never did apologize for it. She felt absoultly horrible.

"Because Pay. Everything happens for a reason, weather or not you like it," Troy wispered into her ear. She felt a shiver run down her spine by his warm breath in her ear, she couldn't believe that out of all the guys at East High, it had to be Troy the Basketball God Bolton that made her weaken by his touch. Troy could swear he felt her go numb, but he decided he was just imagining things.

"I guess your right," she managed to wisper softly. Troy sent her a comforting smile, and she returned the gesture.

"Promise me something Pay," Troy said. He looked straight in her eyes, which was a mistake because he could so easily get lost in then.

"What?" she asked wearily.

"That no matter what happens, we can always count on each other," Troy stated quietly. She nodded her head.

"Always," She smilied, a genune smile. Not one she put on for show.

"Good, now may we continue?" he asked. She shook her head and blasted Troy's radio. They sung along to song's again happily until they arrived at their second destination for the day, the mall. Of course, it was Sharpay's favorite place on the face of the Earth.

"Seriously? Your gonna put up with me shopping?" she exclaimed happily. Her eyes were widend and filled with joy and happiness. Troy nodded his head, letting Sharpay drag him into the mall. The first stop she made was in some clothing store that Troy couldn't see the name of because Shar drug him in so fast. It didn't take her long to collect enough clothing for the dressing room limit. Troy waited for her outside the dressing room, since she requested he'd be there to give her advice. Which, wasn't really a good idea, since Troy thought Sharpay looked lovely in anything she wore.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"How bout' this?" Sharpay said about an two hours later. They had hit five diffrent stores and they were in the last one.

"I told you Pay, I'm not good at this," Troy said. Sharpay groaned and walked back into the dressing room. Troy laughed, he really didn't like to see Shar mad at him, but she looked so cute when she did! She came back out in her regulaur clothes and puchased the clothes she wanted. They left the store and headed over to the food court, since the only food they had was the drinks at Starbucks. Sharpay took a seat at the table while Troy had went to get the food. She didn't like the fact she had no idea what they were gonna do next, but it didn't matter. She was having a blast.

"Sushi still your fav?" Troy asked sitting down the tray in front of her. She smilied and nodded, taking the chopsticks to start eating.

"How do you... remember all... these... things?" Sharpay asked in between bites.

"I just... do," Troy shrugged. Of course he knew why, but he could never tell her. He had always made sure to keep a mental note of everything when he was out with Sharpay a few years ago. Troy had always planned on doing this one day to suprise her, since he made sure to remember all her favorites. Since he had always liked Sharpay more than friend. Even in Kindergarden, he had a crush on her. But never, did he think she felt the same way. The two finished their meals and threw away the grarbage, heading out the door.

"What are we gonna do next?" Sharpay smilied. She wanted to see weather or not she could get Troy to tell her.

"I'm not telling Pay," he said in a sing-song voice. She groaned, but skipped off happily to the car anyhow. Troy sighed and shook his head, he never knew exactly why he liked her, just something about her. They slipped into the car and drove off to the next destination... Troy's house? What in the world was he up to?

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Troy... why are we at your house?" Shar asked confused as she climbed out of the car.

"I can't believe you don't remember all the movie nights we had!" Troy exclaimed as he walked inside.

"Of course I do, but I didn't think you did!" She huffed, following him into the house. Mr. Bolton was home and was sitting in the living room, engulfed in the NBA game. Mrs. Bolton was standing in the kitchen, both were surprised to see Sharpay again. It had been so long since she had been over, they thought they'd never see her again, well, at least at their house.

"Sharpay honey! How are you dear?" Mrs. Bolton asked as she came over to greet Sharpay. Mr. Bolton also got up to greet Shar.

"I'm fine, thanks," she said.

"How's everyone doing in your family?" Jack asked.

"Pretty good," she said remembering today's earlier insident.

"Well, we have to go out for dinner, so we'll see you later," Mrs. Bolton said as she left, followed by Jack.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Troy asked Sharpay.

"I dunno," she replied. That was a lie if she ever told one. She knew what she wanted. She wanted Troy. Little did she know, he was thinking the same thing.

"We can watch A Walk To Remember...again," Troy smirked. They used to watch it all the time since Sharpay loved the movie.

"No thanks, I don't want to here you recite the movie," Sharpay laughed. Troy rolled his eyes at her.

"So what do you wanna do," Troy called as he sat down on the couch, patting the spot next to him. Sharpay shrugged and sat down beside him. She grabbed the remote, turning the TV off. Troy caught Sharpay's chocolate eyes, and they just sat there. Looking into each other's eyes, like nothing else was there. Troy couldn't take it anymore. He wanted, scratch that, needed Sharpay. Now.

He leaned forward, capturing her lips with his own, and kissing her passionatly. She was in shock, so it took her a couple seconds to get her self together and kiss him back. Troy slipped his arms around her waist, needing her to be as close as humanly possible to him. Sharpay wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly made her legs manuver around enough to be straddling him. They pulled apart for air, but quickly started again. This time, Troy slid his tounge aganist her bottom lip. Wanting inside her. She let him in, begining an all out war inside her mouth. Sharpay moved her hands around and let them get tangled in his shaggy hair. Troy pulled back, resting his forhead against hers.

"I love you Pay," he said breathlessly.

"I love you too Troy," she wispered. Troy kissed her again, and started a war with their tounges again. Before he knew what was happening, he could feel his hands going up her shirt slowly. He thought she would push him away, but she didn't seem to mind at all. Troy broke the kiss, and motioned behind him to the hallway that lead to his bedroom. She nodded and moved her hands back around his neck. He got up and made sure she was secure before moving to the bedroom.

After tonight, not only would a certain Bolton & Evans lose their virginity, but their lives would be changed forever. Because of one simple little thing they forgot.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Bum bum BUM! Haha... I was thinking about going into details at the end, but decided not to. And just kinda left it at that. I'm so mean. Pleas read & Review!!_

_Tay_

_In the Next Chapter of Together For Never: What will happen when Ryan finds out what Sharpay did? And how will East High take the newly found couples? And what did they forget? (Even though I think you all know...)_


	10. We're All In This  Together?

**Author's Note:** WOO! I updated! Finally, right? I _hate_ school, it's making me less updating-full... or whatever. Anyhow, this chapter didn't go _exactly_ as expected, but, the last part of the chap has a part in the story.

**Reviewers:** _THE.CAPSLOCK.QUEEN, fibi3, happyday3, xoxROMANCEADDICTxox, Old Fiat (who all added a review for Chap 8), and LucyLiciousxx. I love you guys! Especially some of you who have continuosly reviewed this story. Thanks everyone!!!!!! 3_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I own nothing. Except the plot

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_The next day... about 9 a.m._

Ryan was sprawled across the Evans' couch in unusual clothing. Well, unusual clothing for Ryan, that is. He was sporting a black shirt and dark jeans, along with a black and white cap. Why? Laziness. Ryan really didn't feel like getting dressed up fancy today, he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because his mind was preoccupied with other things. Espcially, if that occupaiton was part flilpino and now his girlfriend. Last night had been so simple, but just being with her had made it one of the best nights in Ryan's life. They didn't really do anything. Unless you call scarfing down Chinese food and watching a scary movie intresting. But, it was to him. He had spent most of the night with the girl of his drerams, until she had to leave at 8. He never even noticed that Shar had never returned. Well, that is until she came in the door. Looking WAY to happy for a normal Sharpay Evans.

"Hi Ryan!," she beamed as she took a seat in one of the chairs in the living room. Her hair was pulled back messily and she had the same close on from yesterday. Which is something the usualy Sharpay wouldn't dare to do.

"What's wrong with you?" Ryan asked as he sat up on the couch, eyeing his sister curiously.

"Nothing. Unless you call having the hottest guy in the world as your boyfriend wrong," Sharpay replied.

"Hold on, Bolton is your boyfriend?"

"Your the one dating Montez,"

"We really need to get off the last name bases. But not the point, why didn't you come home last night?"

"Like you would of notice, you were to busy sucking Gabriella's lips off,"

"Was not,"

"Was too,"

"Was not,"

"Was too. I came back to get my purse and saw her straddling you, don't lie Ry," _**AN**__: That ryhmes)_

"Fine. But that's as far as it went, and anyhow, she left at 8 last night. What were you doing?"

"Something a sister doesn't really want to go into detail with, at least not with her twin brother,"

"You didn't..."

"I did,"

"Shar! I can't believe you! And you were making it seem bad I was kissi-"

"Making out,"

"Fine. Making out, with Gabriella,"

"Sorry,"

"You know how bad mom & dad are gonna kill you!"

"They don't have to know, do they?" she asked. Sending Ryan a glance to tell him that if he told them, he wasn't going to live to do what she had did himself.

"Fine," he muttered under his breath. She smilied happily at Ryan.

"Friends again?" she asked hopefully.

"Yah, I guess. As long as you don't say anything rude to Gabs, Promise?"

"Promise,"

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_School the following day..._

Ryan and Sharpay pulled up to East High's parking lot in her Pink Convertiable. Strangly, it look as if the whole gang was waiting for them outside the school. Ryan was wearing a blue button up shirt, white dress pants, and a white hat. Sharpay was wearing a white tank top covered over by pink tube top. Along with white pants and having her hair pulled back neatly into a bun. The twosome walked up to the gang and eyed them curiously.

"What did we miss?" Shar asked wearily.

"You only missed everyone apologizing to each other," Troy said as he brought her into a hug. The hug ened up in them kissing pretty darn passionatly, but Ryan soon stopped them.

"Ahem," he coughed. The two pulled apart angrily. "Anyhow, so everyone is buddy buddy again?" he asked.

"Yup!" Gabrilled chimed as she pulled Ry into a hug.

"Yeah well, I'm not sure how well East High will like you four..." Chad grumped. Tayor slapped him on the arm.

"It doesn't matter what they think, just what we think. And I think their both adorable together," Taylor stated. Kelsi nodded in agreement while their boyfriends griped unhappily. Ryan nodded and linked his hands with Gabs small, fragile ones.

"Whatever happens, remember this, We're All in This Together," Ryan snickered. Gabriella sent him a death glare while everyone else was laughing. Troy and Shar followed suit, linking their hands together. The group walked into the school, couples hand and hand. The looks they got were absolutly priceless. Not only because of the new couples, but that everyone was speaking again. Last time anyone knew, Troy and Chad weren't talking. The group headed towards Mrs. Darbus' class and took their seats.

"Ah, welcome back class..." she began. Sharpay found herself in yet another Darbus predicament, as she called them. It was, more or less when Mrs. Darbus begin to ramble on about stuff no one really cares about, so she thought. Plus, for some reason she was even unsure of, she hadn't been feeling good all day.

"And I'm assuming that the pairs auditions will be Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez, along with the Evans' twins?" she questioned. This brought back Sharpay's attention.

"Umm, Mrs. Darbus. I think were actually going to be switching that around for the Winter musicale this year...," Sharpay inputted.

"Really Ms. Evans? But their has not yet been a musical production you and your brother have not auditioned for together," she replied.

"I know Mrs. Darbus. But personally, I find it would be... how to say, intresting at least to switch partners," Sharpay decided.

"Yes Mrs. Darbus, I'm sure you can handle Shar and I not auditioning together, right?" Ryan chimed on.

"Mmm.. yes, but who will you be auditioning with?" Mrs. Darbus asked.

"I was actually planning on auditiong with Ry," Gabriella echoed. Mrs. Darbus nodded in agreement.

"So, does that mean Ms. Evans and Mr. Bolton will be gracing us with their presence on the stage together?" she asked. Troy and Shar nodded their head. "Then this musicale could be the best one East High has ever seen."

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

O.M.G. So I said the last part would have something to do with the story, I bet you guys are curious how a musical can effect this story, right? AND for the many, many, many of you wanting to know what she forgot, you'll have to wait. God I'm mean. Arn't I? But, stories are more fun if they leave you hanging and wanting more... smirks _Did you catch that Shar was feeling sick? Could that possibly have to do with what they forgot?_

Many questions are left without answers... but there is one I must ask. Can the East High gang _**EVER**_ have a normal life? The answer, knowing me, probably not.


	11. ANNOUNCEMENT

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**

Due to my own personal issues and personal lack of intrest in this story, I am not going to continue it.

BUT THERE IS HOPE!

One person may contiue to write Together For Never, this person must have reviewed this story at least once. First one that follows this rule and post gets to contiue the story.

I will announce the new author of Together For Never when someone claims it. After they've gotten this part of the story up, I will delete this story and keep a link to their story on my Fanfiction bio. And yes, this does mean I will be reading it. I'm so mean, I know.

Go ahead and kill me.

My real life issues at this moment might have me dead anyhow.

I will continue _LoveWreck_. Once that is finished I'll probably start _A Secret Through the Years_, since I'm really stocked about that one

Alrighty, now then... THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTIMESINFINTYANDBEYOND

Why? For all your amazing reviews. I never thought my first story would be so successful. Please be that nice to the new author.

- Peace Out Girl Scout

Love, Tayler


End file.
